Not Forever
by ahnneyonghaseyo
Summary: There is a TxY, SxN.. etc, and Miyuki and a new student. loads more to to come, summary sucks..anyways, hopes you like it i know this is my first story but i hope you everyone will enjoy it. Some Errors and such, will make it better in the 2nd Chapter.


**Not Forever~**

She was finally on her way to Astrae Hill; she was annoyed at her parents moving to Japan just for this catholic girl's school.

Hyori was wondering what will her roommate be like and of course her teachers.

Her father died in a terrible Aircraft accident She Doesn't remember him much as she was quite young when he died the only thing she has to remember him by was the picture of him with her as a young baby.

She was from South Korea you see and she could speak Japanese and a few more languages because she went all over the world with her parents. But it's now changed because she turned sixteen she had to leave all her friends and family behind to Live in a totally different environment her family was mostly boys.

"Are we there yet, Mister?" She asked her mother's personal driver,

He grunted slightly and spoke roughly

"Yes, ma'm just a few minutes away, I bet you have brought your bass guitar I bet? You won't need it". He said in a rather rude tone.

She didn't speak because she may start having a go at the driver and she didn't want to cause a fuss.

As the Car, came to a stop she took a little look from the window and saw loads of pretty girls in very cute uniforms, One was really similar to her old school uniform which she hoped she will have that uniform.

The Driver Kindly opened the car door for her All the girls suddenly stared in her direction straight after she left the car.

'_Are they starring at my legs, it's not my fault they look nice, I hate my mothers genes',_ she thought while taking hold of her rather small suitcase and walked to the path where all the girls were looking at her with quite an interest.

"Wow, Look at her legs so slim and she is quite tanned, I think she is from Korea, she is very nice in hot pants, and that quite reviling vest-top don't you say, She even has a bass guitar!. Wow, she would be perfect for Etoile-sama,"

Hyori heard it and was quite flattered and rather amused by it too. '_What's an Etoile?' she wondered._

She passed a group of friends at a tree, near the entrance of the Church,

"Yaya-Chan, Look here a girl that's your type is walking over to you".

"Sorry, to bother you, do You Know where I register for ? I was late arriving as the plane was delayed, could you help me?" Hyori Spoke to the Group Happily.

"Hi, Nanto Yaya, you can call me Yaya-chan, sorry I can't help you there im from . You can ask Rokujou-sama to help you she is from she is just inside the entrance."

Hyori bowed politely and left the group of girls at the tree, she looked inside the church and saw there was too many people to ask which one is Rokujou-sama; she sighed, and leaned on a statue to wait if someone came towards her.

'_This is Useless, I wont be able to find that girl, to help me at all, this sucks'_, she sighed more cause she was fed up and tired and wanted sleep.

"Is There a Problem?" A voice spoke gently Hyori lifted her head up to see this beautiful short haired girl, she looked rather older than Hyori.

"Yes, im trying to find this person called Rokujou-sama, and I can't find her, I gave up." Hyori pouted, The Older girl giggled slightly

"Well, your search is over, you found me well I found you. Nice to meet you im Rokujou Miyuki, what's your name? I bet you name is beautiful just like you", Miyuki smiled

Hyori cheeks tinted red from the girls compliment

"Im' L-Lee Hy-Hyori, im from Korea and im a 5th year S-Student. Im from Seoul, South Korea please too meet you Miyuki-san, and your name fits your perfectly. May you show me the way to my dorm."

Hyori stuttered a little after she bowed.

* * *

{{To Be Continued}}

yea i know LeeHyori the Korean Singer/Actress is in Strawberry Panic! :O

yea its a random i was bored + never wrote a fanfic before

Please Comment & Rate and tell me what you think

or some advice to make it better.


End file.
